


Дрянь

by YellowClown



Series: 2017 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [18]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: — А мальчонка-то дрочит. — Оставь мальца в покое. Я же не подглядываю, когда ты наяриваешь в сортире. — Походу, на вас дрочит, капитан.





	Дрянь

— А мальчонка-то дрочит, — словно говоря о прогнозе погоды, непринужденно произнес Краглин, тыкая корявыми пальцами в экран. Камера из каюты Питера не могла похвастаться хорошим разрешением, все-таки, купили ее — простите — стырили с мусорника, но Краглина словно интересовали подробности. 

— Оставь мальца в покое. Я же не подглядываю, когда ты наяриваешь в сортире, — бросил Йонду, задумчиво вертя в руках ярко-синий фрукт, похожий на яблоко. 

— Я бы не обиделся, капитан, — беззлобно протянул Краглин, тем не менее, продолжая всматриваться в ползущее пикселями видео.

— Не сомневаюсь, — усмехнулся Йонду, в конце концов откусывая от «яблока», но тут же поморщился и швырнул фрукт в ближайший угол. — Дрянь!

— Ага, плохой мальчик, — не глядя на него, продолжил Краглин, поглаживая себя по промежности, и Йонду отчего-то стало неуютно. — Он-то походу на вас дрочит, капитан.

Йонду поморщился еще сильнее, а потом отвернулся, хотев было послать Краглина с его похабными мыслишками, которые тот, похоже, проецировал на Питера, но не успел. Краглин быстро добавил:

— В смысле, у него ваш плащ, который вы велели ему отмыть от зыньенской крови, он его нюхает и, ну... — Краглин многозначительно посмотрел на капитана и, дождавшись, пока тот все-таки обратит на него внимание, сделал пару движений ладонью у себя между ног. — Ну вы понимаете.

Йонду многозначительно пробуравил его взглядом, и Краглин, кашлянув, быстро убрал руки на место, вернее — на свою панель, но не то чтобы это помогло, потому что в следующую секунду он снова повернулся к капитану.

— Да, капитан, он совершенно точно на вас дрочит, — и, повозившись с экранной панелью, чуть громче врубил звук, отчего Йонду стало вот совсем херово.

Все-таки смотреть на то, как пацан, которого ты растил, пытаясь не угробить ненароком на какой-нибудь богом забытой планетке, на тебя же дрочит, свернувшись на своей постели, и бормочет твое имя — удовольствие весьма сомнительное.

Помолчав примерно минуту, Йонду коротко выдал:

— Бывает... 

— Конечно бывает. Я удивлен, что он раньше не...

— Краглин, выруби эту хрень! — не сдержавшись, рявкнул на помощника Йонду, а потом, неуклюже поведя плечами и поерзав задом в кресле, уже более миролюбиво добавил:

— А то я сам встану и вырублю ее твоей головой.

— Как скажете, капитан, — тут же принялся возиться в настройках Краглин, но вместо того, чтобы выполнить приказ, снова решил высказаться. — Он обкончал ваш плащ.

Йонду тихо зарычал и, вцепившись пальцами в рукоятки своего кресла, встал, а потом за два шага добрался до Краглина и вцепился ему в ухо пальцами.

— Ты тут что, порнуху в HD смотришь?! — рявкнул он, мимолетом поглядывая на экран, и, увидев голого разгоряченного — уже совершеннолетнего, но все еще недостаточно умного, чтобы найти камеры в своей каюте, — Питера, поджал губы. — Выруби!

— Да ладно, сейчас, сейчас, — послушно захрипел Краглин, тут же сворачивая видео, — простите, капитан. Что-то еще?

Сложно, наверное, вести себя учтивым в тот момент, когда тебя почти что душил капитан, но Краглин справился с этой задачей, и Йонду, снова посмотрев на уже потухший экран, тяжко выдохнул.

— Да. Летим в ближайший бордель, — процедил он, — мальчишке пора переходить на баб.

И, отпустив Краглина, вернулся на свое место, задумчиво почесав бороду.


End file.
